Pour Toi
by jlukes
Summary: Suite de "Pour Elle" Quand il est temps de voir les chose en face et de vivre pour soi.


**Et voir la dernière partie, suite de "Pour elle" qui est necessaire d'avoir lu pour comprendre ;)**

**Si je peux me permettre j'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle "Say Something" de Christina Aguilera ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Laura Stilinski fêtait ses 18 ans. L'entrée en fac était dans quelques mois, elle et Laura Hale ne tenaient plus en place quant au déroulement du changement. Reçues toutes les deux à Berkeley, elles venaient d'apprendre à l'instant qu'elles partageraient la même chambre dans les dortoirs de la fac.<p>

Elle et Laura ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis l'âge de dix ans, et rien n'avait pu entacher leur amitié et parfois Stiles compara cette amitié avec celle qu'il avait eu avec Scott.

En huit ans, Stiles avait l'impression de vivre dans une bulle opaque, il voyait clairement sa fille, sa raison de vivre, parfois il avait même l'impression de la voir de loin. Mais les choses et les personnes autour de lui, n'avait pas de forme exacte, pas de visage, pas de définition. Il s'était lui-même mit dans une parenthèse à laquelle il s'était fait.

Il travaillait plus qu'un autre, accumulant les heures pour assurer à sa fille la meilleure fac. Mais les moments privilégiés qu'il avait avec elle diminuaient de jours en jours, elle avait bien d'autres occupations que son père qui la couvait parfois trop. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il avait été pareil.

D'ailleurs, il avait croisé plusieurs fois Scott en huit ans, le plus souvent au poste, et à chaque fois, il faisait son possible pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans le bureau de son père, non seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais aussi parce que s'il savait, il ne pourrait plus dormir la nuit. Elever une ado qui voulait sortir le soir était juste un calvaire quand on savait ce qui pouvait trainer dehors.

Quand Laura se préparait dans sa chambre, la petite Hale certifiait à Stiles que tout se passerait bien, que son père l'avait entraîné au self défense et que si quoi que ce soit se passait, elle la protégerait. "Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ?" Avait-il demandé, sérieux, elles avaient le même âge, comment comptait-elle se battre contre un monstre pourvu de griffes et de crocs ?

A chaque fois il se disait qu'il devrait en parler à Derek, mais après leur séparation ce matin d'il y a huit ans, leur relation était houleuse.

A l'école, les deux hommes se regardaient à peine, Stiles tentait bien de sourire ou de faire signe, mais Derek avait rompu tout contact, ne croisant jamais son regard, gardant cet air impassible sur le visage, et lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de parler, rapidement le ton montait. Stiles avait mis des mois à s'en remettre, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, c'était impossible.

Les filles virent bien le changement d'attitude entre leurs pères, quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus de sorties à quatre, les deux hommes s'évitaient comme la peste et les deux Laura essayèrent au mieux de changer les choses, questionnant les deux hommes. Mais la même réponse revenait sans cesse. "Ca ne te regarde pas mon ange... tout va bien, je t'assure." Mais Laura voyait bien que le visage de son père n'était plus le même.

Au bout de quelques années, la fille de Derek décida de tenter quelque chose, si les mots ne levaient pas le voile sur leur éloignement, les sentiments le feraient. Elle appela oncle Scottie, lui expliquant l'histoire entre son père et Stiles, cela attira toute l'attention de l'Alpha, elle tiqua intérieurement et se promis de tirer l'histoire au clair plus tard.

Alors, à la demande de Laura, Scott était venu à l'école, respectant une distance nécessaire pour que Derek ne le ressente pas. Il avait attendu patiemment que les deux hommes arrivent. Le lycée de Beacon Hills regorgeait de monde, alors il ne risquait vraiment rien. Stiles arriva le premier, sortant de la voiture, il s'adossa sur le capo de sa Jeep, Derek arriva quelques secondes après et fit le même geste. Il vit l'indifférence visible entre les deux hommes, pourtant il savait qu'ils avaient été proche au retour de Stiles, jalousant cette relation par la même occasion. Mais cette fois ci, ils semblaient séparés par une force invisible. Alors Scott se concentra sur le loup, captant l'aura d'émotion autour de lui.

Derek dégageait cette odeur forte de colère, une colère sourde qu'il pouvait ressentir dans le fond de ses tripes, mais une autre était aussi forte, lente et puissante, chaude et lourde. Elle semblait pulser en lui comme un flux électrique. Doucement, une autre sortie du lot, plus faible mais aussi ténue. La tristesse. "Il est amoureux ?" Sa voix chuchota dans un ton presque choqué. Il fixa ensuite Stiles, qui ne laissait passer aucune colère, juste cette résignation et cette inquiétude qu'il avait senti chez lui dès qu'ils s'étaient revu. Puis Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek et Scott put aisément entendre son cœur déraper, un tourment infime sur le visage.

"Bordel..." Scott resta stupéfait en voyant les deux hommes s'éviter de la sorte. Il comprit que quelque chose s'était passée entre eux, un truc fort, et connaissant Stiles et vu la colère du loup, Stiles avait du le repousser. Comment allait-il dire ça à Laura ? Diable, elle avait quinze ans, il ne peut décemment pas lui dire que les deux hommes s'aiment et qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble !

Alors quand Laura vint le trouver pour lui demander ce qu'il avait trouvé, il lui dit qu'ils avaient du se disputer assez méchamment vu la colère qu'il dégageait. Laura le cru et le remercia de l'avoir aidé, il l'avait enlacé et lui fit promettre de laisser cette histoire aux adultes.

Ce que Scott ne sut pas, c'est que Laura avait sur jouer sur ses émotions suffisament pour lui cacher son doute. Elle en parla avec sa meilleure amie qui douta également de la réponse de Scott qu'elle n'avait vu que peu de fois dans le bureau de son grand père.

Tout commença à s'éclaircir un soir d'été alors qu'elles avaient à peine dix-sept ans. Laura Hale et Stilinski sortaient du cinéma, deux garçons leur avaient tourné autour dés la sortie de la séance. Un peu graveleux sur les bords et même carrément insistant, les filles pressèrent le pas, mais les deux hommes accélèrent à leur tour espérant les coincer dans la prochaine ruelle. Rapidement, elle furent bloquées et chaque garçon se mirent devant les filles.

"Bah alors mes jolies, pourquoi est-ce que vous courrez ?" Chanta l'un d'eux et la fille de l'agent Stilinski eu un frisson d'horreur.

"Laissez nous !" La jolie métisse prit la main de Laura et la poussa derrière elle. Elle leva les points prête à en découdre au moindre signe.

"Houuu, et Mike... elle mord la chérie !" Il se passa une langue écœurante sur la lèvre et le Mike en question rigola comme un demeuré, d'ailleurs elle le regarda avec dédain et cela les énerva.

Au premier pas vers elles, la brune décocha une droite au premier type, puis une pirouette engendra un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Mike. Laura sursauta au spectacle et se cala contre le mur derrière. Sa meilleure amie les défendit comme elle pût, et quand le premier type réussi à la coincer, Mike approcha doucement en frottant sa lèvre qui s'était mise à saigner.

Alors Laura cacha sa peur et prit une planche de bois pourri derrière elle, elle cria et tapa de toute ses forces sur le type tenant Laura. L'adrénaline aidant, elle frappa le second. Mais un bruit métallique saisissa les deux filles. Le premier gars pointait un cran d'arrêt devant elle, faisant danser la lame sous leurs yeux.

Un grondement effrayant fit retourner les deux connards, Laura Hale souffla soulagée, alors que son amie regardait inquiète deux billes rouges qui semblaient briller dans le noir. Scott avança devoilant son visage aux filles. Les deux mecs protesterent mais Scott leur mit une raclée phénoménal et envoya les deux corps voler plus loin.

C'est comme ça que Laura a su. La métisse avait emmené son amie chez elle, au loft. Son père n'était pas là, et elle en profita pour lui expliquer l'origine des loups garous, que son père en était un, que son oncle Scott aussi, ainsi que Liam. Laura avait conservé le silence, entouré dans une couverture tremblante, elle peinait à comprendre. "Et toi ?" Lui avait elle demandé difficilement. "Non, ma mère était humaine. Je n'ai pas le gêne." Elle lui sourit de façon encourageante, mais les deux filles sursautèrent quand elles virent Derek au seuil de la porte de chambre.

"Tu devrais rentrer Laura, il est tard. Je vais te ramener." Laura obéit au père de son amie et sortie de la chambre.

Depuis Laura n'avait jamais rien dit à son père. S'il venait à l'apprendre, elle était sur qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais voir Laura. En cachette les filles parlaient des capacités des loup garous, parfois elles questionnaient Derek mais celui ci préférait grogner répétant qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir. Derek savait que si Stiles l'apprenait, tout le monde en prendrait pour son grade, et déjà qu'il essayait au mieux de l'évitait' il n'avait franchement pas envie de le voir débarquer toute rage dehors.

Maintenant Laura commençait à préparer ses cartons pour son prochain départ, dans quelques semaines elle prendrait la route vers Berkeley et elle ne voulait rien oublier.

"Papa, tu as mis où les albums ?" Cria telle du couloir alors que Stiles préparait le dîner.

"Dans ma chambre dans la commode !" Elle le remercia et parti dans la chambre de son père, une fois dans la commode elle trouva le carton et le sorti du tiroir.

Elle souleva le couvercle tout en s'essayant sur le lit. Plusieurs photos glissèrent sur le parquet, disparaissant sous le lit. "Et merde..." Marmona t-elle espérant que son père ne l'ai pas entendu jurer. Elle se mit à genoux au sol et attrapa les photos qui se faisaient la malle. Sa main buta sur une surface dure, elle se pencha davantage sous le lit et attrapa l'objet, une boite à chaussure assez usée. Elle plissa les yeux et s'assaya de nouveau sur le lit.

Elle souleva le couvercle et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Il y avait des photos de son père lorsqu'il était jeune, peu être son âge ? En souriant elle regarda chaque photo mais son sourire tomba au fur et à mesure. Elle connaissait pratiquement chaque personne sur ces photos. Elle reconnu la tante de Laura, Lydia, puis une asiatique et une autre fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le choc fut sûrement lorsqu'elle reconnu Derek sur plusieurs autres, généralement il avait le même air renfrogné, donnant le sentiment qu'il avait envie de tuer tout le monde autour de lui. Et puis il y avait des photos de Scott, énormément de photos de Scott. Elle fouilla et retourna chaque photo avec ferveur, une plus que les autres attira son attention. Scott et son père faisant un câlin en riant comme des dingues, enlaçaient comme de la glue. Elle tourna la photo et y lu «Mon meilleur pote, mon frère. On roule ensemble, on meurt ensemble. Scott» Si ce type et son père étaient comme des frères, pourquoi faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas maintenant ?

Elle chercha un autre clichet, une explication, n'importe quoi ! Alors elle trouva celle qui pour elle était la clé. Elle reconnaissait Derek, Scott, Liam, Lydia, l'Asiatique et l'autre fille, son père était à côté d'elle et la tenait contre lui. Tous souriaient et cela fut étrange de voir le père de son amie ainsi. Au dos du clichet elle lu «La meute». Tout s'éclaira, son père faisait parti de la meute et l'avait quitté. Pourquoi ? Ça c'était à élucider.

"Laura, à table !" Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son père, elle se dépêcha de ranger les photos secrètes à leur place mais laissa l'autre sur le lit, le récupérant plus tard, elle s'assura de garder la photo de la meute et la mit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

"Papa ?" Laura fit sa voix la plus naturelle possible et sourit à son père. "Oui ?" Il essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette, ils venaient de finir de manger et ils aimaient bien traîner là et parler. "Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie quand tu avais mon âge... pourtant tu as grandi ici, non ?" Stiles ne sut pourquoi, mais il la sentait mal cette conversation. "C'est vrai. Mais tu sais... j'étais un ado banal !" Tenta t-il Laura ne fut pas dupe pour autant.

"Et tu avais des amis ?" Elle trifouilla son assiette du bout de la fourchette. Stiles fronca les yeux. "Oui, comme tout le monde... dis tu dois pas aller faire les boutiques avec Laura demain ? Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher !"

Elle sourit en façade mais fut blessée de le voir esquiver, mentir. Elle préféra aidait son père à débarrasser avant d'aller dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas d'une dispute sans avoir toutes les cartes.

Elle eut du mal à dormir de toute la nuit, les récits de sa meilleure se mélangeait aux photos de son père. Elle voulait savoir et les seules personnes sur cette photo pouvaient répondre à ses questions.

Elle arriva chez Laura à bord de la Jeep de son père, elle grimpa jusqu'au loft où elle tapa plusieurs fois. Il était tout juste neuf heures, elle n'aurait pas du être là avant une heure, mais elle ne tenait plus en place, la photo semblait lui bruler entre les doigts.

Derek lui ouvrit la porte, elle put dans un instant fugace, voir l'ombre d'une tristesse, mais rapidement il avait arboré cet air impassible qu'elle n'avait pas toujours connu.

"Bonjour Laura, tu es là tôt" Quand elle fut entrée, il referma la porte.

"Oui, je voulais voir quelque chose avec vous" Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner, elle lui tendit la photo.

Derek souffla, son coeur sembla se briser davantage en voyant Stiles avec dix huit ans de moins. Il souriait certes, mais cette ombre dans ses yeux étaient le signe qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vu. Cette alarme qui aurait pu éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" Tout était dans le combat pour ne montrer aucunes émotions, mais Laura les avaient déjà vu.

"Pourquoi est ce qu'aucun de vous ne parle à mon père ? Pourquoi, vous, ne lui parlez plus, il me semble que vous vous entendiez bien quand nous sommes arrivés, et du jour au lendemain, plus rien !" Elle commença à lever la voix, ce qui réveilla Laura qui entra dans la pièce les yeux dans le flou.

"Ça ne te concerne pas Laura." Tenta t-il, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas abandonner.

"J'ai trouvé toute une boîte de vos photos ! Vous sembliez tous si soudés ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qui sont ces personnes ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai le sentiment que depuis huit ans, vous me regardez tous de façon étrange ?" Laura commençait à dérailler, sa voix se mettait à craquer et bientôt elle vit flou.

"Laura... tu devrais en parler avec ton père... Je ne peux pas parler pour lui, OK ? Je... peux te dire qui sont les deux autres personnes si tu veux" Derek se surprenait encore quand il tentait d'être doux, mais voir les deux filles pleurer le mettait toujours ainsi. Laura hocha la tête et sa meilleure amie vint l'attirer dans le fauteuil.

Au milieu de Derek et Laura, la jolie blonde écouta le loup.

"Ici, c'est Kira. C'était la petite amie de Scott à l'époque. Mais ses parents sont repartis au Japon et elle les a suivi, c'était une Kitsune, un renard, elle voulait apprendre à contrôler ses capacités." Laura hocha la tête. "Là, c'est Malia, une coyote garou, Scott et ton père l'ont aidé à reprendre forme humaine après huit ans sous la peau dun coyote, Stiles et Malia était ensemble au lycée, mais il sembleraient qu'ils se soient séparés peu de temps après..."

Derek garda la photo dans ses mains, le regard plongé sur ce groupe, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression de faire parti. Et puis Stiles le lui avait dit, ils n'avaient jamais été amis à cette époque. Et pourtant, ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre quelque soit la situation, elles manquaient juste de dialogue, voilà tout.

"Elle m'a quitté" Tonna la voix de Stiles dans l'entrée, et tous relevèrent la tête surprit de le voir là. Derek fut le plus choqué pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. "Elle voulait retrouver sa vrai mère, la louve du désert"

"Papa ?" Laura se releva, tremblante. Elle allait surement se faire passer un savon pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Mais Stiles, resta les bras ballants le long du corps, il avait cette ride sur le front qu'elle avait remarqué lors de ses intenses réflexions. "Je voulais savoir... tu, tu ne me dis jamais rien sur ton passé" Tenta t-elle en approchant de son père avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas.

Derek sembla se réveiller et se leva à son tour, mais au premier pas, Stiles le fusilla du regard. "C'est toi ? C'est toi qui lui a tout raconté ? Depuis quand ? DEPUIS QUAND ?" Cria t-il en faisant sursauter sa fille.

"Depuis un an papa, je le sais depuis l'année dernière. On nous a attaqué et... Scott nous a sauvé" Laura approcha encore un peu jusqu'à prendre la main de son père. Il tremblait, il était en colère et effrayé. Elle le sentait. "Papa..."

"Tu ne devais pas savoir..." Il fixa son regard, la douleur le parcourant tout entier. "Tu ne devais jamais savoir, Laura"

"Pourquoi ?" Il posa une main sur sa joue et attira sa fille contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et Laura en fit de même, collé contre le torse de son père, elle pouvait entendre son cœur si rassurant, battre n'importe comment.

"Je voulais... te protéger. Ce monde m'a détruit, je ne voulais pas que tu vives la même chose." Il caressa ses cheveux et respira son parfum de vanille. Il regarda Derek qui avait sa fille contre lui et qui les observait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Stiles eut la voix brisée. "Tout ça, je les fait pour toi, et je le referais encore s'il le fallait" Derek prit ces mots pour lui, son corps tendu sous ce regard humain qui le fixait avec un mélange de regret et de conviction.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Papa, pourquoi avoir tout lâcher ?" Laura se recula et observa son père qui ne lâchait pas Derek des yeux. "Parce que parfois les choses te dépassent et que... tu regardes autour de toi, et les choses ont changés. Tu n'es plus toi-même et tu fais du mal autour de toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives la même chose que moi mon ange." Stiles la regarda enfin et les larmes dans ses yeux lui brisèrent le cœur.

Ils gardèrent le silence tous les quatre, Laura avait encore beaucoup de question pour son père, mais vu l'émotion qu'il dégageait, elle préféra attendre.

"Aller les filles ! Vous deviez faire tu shopping non ?" Stiles tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et sa fille lui sourit, avant de regarder son amie qui approchait. Elles se sourirent et partirent se préparer.

Stiles resta là à regarder Derek. Sans rien dire. Ou pas.

"Je suis désolé... qu'elle l'ai su." Dit finalement le loup. Stiles hocha la tête, il s'en voulait d'avoir criait, et avec du recul, il trouvait son attitude exagérer. "J'aurais pas du crier"

Derek laissa un sourire passer ses lèvres et Stiles en rata une marche dans sa tête. Les filles passèrent dans le salon et la métisse capta ce sourire qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps sur le visage de son père. Elle sourit comprenant un peu plus son père maintenant, puis les deux filles saluèrent les deux hommes avant de quitter le loft.

Stiles approcha du loup et lui prit la photo des mains. Il gloussa doucement en regardant le cliché. Scott semblait si... insouciant, comme si tous les évènements lui coulaient dessus comme de l'eau sale qu'une bonne pluie aurait nettoyée.

"Je l'aimais... Malia" Dit-il en caressant le visage de la jeune fille sur la photo. Qu'était-elle devenu ? "Et quand elle m'a quitté... elle ma dit que sa place n'était pas là, dans cette fac, avec moi... sa place était avec sa famille, elle voulait retrouver sa mère." Derek l'écouta, parce qu'il n'avait jamais su, Scott n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Malia était parti et que Stiles s'éloignait. "Alors ce jour là j'ai compris. Ma place n'était pas là non plus... chacun devait appartenir à son propre monde, vivre sa propre vie... et Scott avait changé de galaxie, de système solaire alors que moi j'étais resté là" Il inclina la tête en souriant. Tout cela lui semblait tellement logique à l'époque. "Je n'avais carrément pas la carrure d'un astronaute !"

"Jolie comparaison !" Rit doucement Derek, sentant que la tension entre eux se dissipait légèrement. Stiles le suivi et frotta sa tignasse qui laissait paraitre quelques mèches grises que Laura s'amusait à critiquer. "Je n'ai rien perdu de ma superbe, qu'est-ce que tu crois !" La tension s'évapora enfin, et Derek put voir peu à peu l'ancien Stiles revenir. "Non, rien du tout" Murmura le loup et même s'il entendit la répercussion de ses mots profonds sur Stiles qui s'étrangla, l'humain préféra ne rien relever. Il se contenta de regarder la photo en croisant le regard joyeux de Scott.

"Il me manque. Bordel, tu n'as même pas idée !" Stiles ne voulait plus fuir. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Sa fille savait tout, elle côtoyait Laura et Derek aussi souvent que lui avec Scott étant jeune. Et même ça, son meilleur ami avait sauvait la vie de sa fille sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Sans que l'Alpha ne vienne lui glisser la moindre remarque.

"Il ne veut surement plus me voir" Constata t-il, ressentant l'envie urgente de le voir. "Je suis sûr du contraire." Derek souffla et inspira profondément. "Veux tu les revoir ?" Stiles le fixa surprit, il était arrivé au bout de la route qu'il avait durement construite, il était au bout. Soit il reprenait les travaux, soit il faisait demi tour, comme fatigué de cette longue journée de travail, à trimer pour oublier. Il regarda cette fois le visage de Lydia et il sourit de nouveau doucement. "Ouai. Ouai je veux les revoir"

Derek ne dit rien mais prit son portable en regardant Stiles dans les yeux. "Hey Scott... Laura voudrait faire une fête... pour son départ... ce soir... préviens les autres." Il raccrocha et Stiles sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il allait les revoir, leur parler... peut-être s'excuser. Ouai... carrément s'excuser.

"Aller, allons préparer ta fête" Lui dit Derek, posant une main sur son épaule et Stiles se senti soudain soulagé.

Le soulagement ne dura cependant pas très longtemps.

Derek avait appelé Laura pour lui demander de prévoir ce qu'il fallait pour ce soir, et les deux filles en furent totalement excitées, la blonde heureuse que son père renoue avec son passé. Stiles était allé voir son père au poste, lui annonçant la nouvelle, et il fut surprit que son père vienne le prendre dans ses bras, le félicitant de son choix, et comme quoi, y a pas d'âge pour être adulte.

"Assieds-toi fiston" Stiles fixa son père inquiet vu le regard qu'il lui lança, il prit place et John reprit sa place. "Ecoute... tu sais que ma retraite est pour l'année prochaine et... bon sang, j'ai hâte !" Ils rirent tous les deux et Stiles senti un nouveau poids s'envoler. "J'aimerai que tu te présente pour le poste de shérif." Le plus jeune fit les yeux ronds. "Moi ?" "Oui, en fait... tu es le seul en lice, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances !" Il rit de bon cœur et Stiles ne sut s'il devait être vexé. "Oh, fais pas cette tête... tu es un des meilleurs éléments que j'ai. Parish ne veut pas du poste, il préfère rester adjoint, tu sais... avec son côté surnaturel tout ça... Je pense qu'un humain est le mieux placé pour ce poste. Et tu sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur ces deux mondes... que tu le veuille ou non, ce poste est fait pour toi Stiles."

Il ne put prononcer aucun mot, sa bouche resta ouverte plusieurs secondes. Les choses étaient en train de changer bien trop vite. Il venait à peine de décider de revoir ses amis, fallait-il encore qu'ils veuillent bien de lui. Mais de là à renouer avec ce monde qu'il avait mit presque vingt ans à fuir ? Ca faisait beaucoup pour la même journée.

"Je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant... juste, penses-y ? Ok ?" Il hocha juste la tête et son père lui fit un sourit timide. "Bien, quelle heure ce soir ?" Stiles revint à lui et lui proposa pour 18h. Ensuite il sortit prendre l'air jusqu'au soir.

Laura Stilinski découvrait avec plaisir, la personnalité de toutes les personnes sur place, son père n'était pas encore là, et personne ne savait qu'il allait venir. Elle compara chaque visage vivant devant elle à chaque visage qu'elle avait vu sur les photos, les imaginant facilement évoluer durant leur jeunesse. Sa meilleure amie était enseveli de cadeaux et elle était sincèrement heureuse pour elle. Mais une part d'elle, se dit... se dit que toutes ces personnes l'auraient surement aimé comme leur nièce, comme leur amie. Malgré ces huit années écoulées, elle était restée à part de toute cette famille étrange, et elle comprit malgré tout qu'ils était ainsi avec elle, à la demande de son père. Une boule dans la gorge, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais elle avait ce sentiment que plusieurs années avaient été gâchées, qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir cette vie là, quelque chose lui manquait. Une famille. Une famille complète lui manquait.

Elle ferma les yeux et de l'eau glissa sur ses joues, et bientôt deux bras forts l'enveloppèrent pour cachés son visage et réconforter sa peine. "Moi aussi... j'aurai du avoir tout ça..." Murmura t-elle si faiblement que Derek eu du mal à l'entendre. "Je sais..." Il serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle et la berça discrètement. Sa fille l'observa inquiète et il secoua la tête pour la rassurer. Tout le monde riait, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué cette peine qui inondait la pauvre enfant, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

La porte de loft s'ouvrit avec force et un verre se brisa.

Tous les visages présents dans le loft se tournèrent vers l'entrée, Lydia resta choquée, la main vide du verre écrasé au sol. Stiles fit un pas à l'intérieur le cœur frénétique et mal assuré. Il avait l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière, et devant lui, ce n'était plus les vieux de trente six ballets qu'ils étaient, mais une bande d'ados mal embouchés, essayant de toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Lydia avaient toujours des jambes divines et la chevelure brillant au soleil. Scott avec encore cette cicatrice qu'il s'était fait en jouant dans le salon de Mélissa. Liam était toujours à ses yeux se gosse qui ne comprenait pas dans quoi il était tombé. L'étaient-ils tous après tout ?

"Hey..." Il leva un bras et secoua la main avec timidité. Franchement, il avait prévu tellement de discours dans sa tête qu'il était persuadé s'en sortir comme un chef, mais là... rien ne semblait avoir de logique dans sa tête. Il fixa Derek qui l'encouragea d'un regard.

"J'ai... pas toujours fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai pas... j'ai pas toujours pris les décisions les plus judicieuses. Mais..." Il souffla profondément, pas sur de vraiment réussir à sortir tout ce qu'il voulait. "J'avais peur !" Sa voix craqua et Laura posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de pleurer. Tous ses amis l'écoutaient en silence, il semblait que Scott piétinait mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. "J'avais peur de ne pas avoir d'avenir, de passer mon temps à fuir les loups, les kanimas... J'avais peur que vous ne vous lassiez de moi, nos mondes s'étaient séparés et je me retrouvais seul." Il pleura finalement sans rien commander, mais il n'avait pas fini." Je ne vous dirai pas que je regrette, parce que c'est pas le cas. Laura est arrivée trop vite, mais... il était hors de question qu'elle ressente cette souffrance comme nous l'avons ressenti quand Allison est morte, quand Aiden est mort... quand toute cette noirceur nous a enveloppé alors qu'on avait pas l'âge ni la maturité de supporter tout ça. Moi je ne l'avais pas." Il frotta ses yeux, en colère contre lui même de montrer à sa fille à quel point il avait été faible. "La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Parce que vous étiez ma seule famille, et que je vous ai perdu."

Stiles fit un signe de tête profond pour signaler la fin de ses excuses, quand il releva la tête, son coeur tomba dans le fond de ses talons, personnes n'osait bouger, sa fille pleurait, Lydia avec le regard humide et perdu. Mais Scott balança son verre avant de courir vers lui. Stiles eut un sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des siècles. Il ouvrit les bras et emprisonna son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent si fort, qu'ils balancèrent dangereusement, accrochant la veste de l'autre avec tellement de désespoir qu'ils pleurèrent encore longtemps.

John alla vers Derek et le prit dans une accolade, le remerciant d'avoir fait ça. "C'est Laura qui a tout enclenchée" Assura t-il, et les deux filles se sourirent et la jolie blonde se réfugia dans les bras de son grand père.

"On roule ensemble..." Murmura Scott. "On meurt ensemble..." Lui répondit Stiles. Leur film préféré toujours bien ancré dans leur mémoire. Scott s'écarta, observa son frère avec un regard émerveillé, ébouriffant ses cheveux comme s'ils avaient encore seize ans. Stiles se mit à rire et vit du coin de l'œil Lydia approcher. Scott lui laissa la place avant d'aller remercier Derek.

"Un penny pour tes pensées" Dit Stiles hésitant sur ses talons. Avec Lydia, s'était quitte ou double. Mais la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui mit le fit hésiter. Mais quand elle s'enroula pratiquement autour de lui, il mit quelques secondes avant de la serrer à son tour. "Il te faudra plus d'un penny pour connaître le fond de ma pensée Stilinski" Gronda t-elle dans son cou.

Bientôt, Liam vint à son tour lui faire un câlin et Stiles se senti enfin chez lui. Sa fille vint se blottir dans ses bras et il remercia le ciel qu'elle soit là avec lui. Il essuya ses joues humides et embrassa son front. "Je t'aime, Laura" "Moi aussi, papa." Elle se lova encore une fois dans ses bras avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les déranger.

"Monsieur..." Stiles tiqua. Monsieur ? Il remarqua alors une autre type à la fête, deux en fait. Il ne comprit pas bien avant que le garçon devant lui ne tende la main. "Cooper, Monsieur. Je suis le petit ami de Laura Monsieur." Outre les _monsieur_ à répétition, Stiles n'était pas sur de bien comprendre. Il pencha la tête le regard perplexe. "Pardon ?"

Les autres rirent du malaise évident qui se jouait devant eux. Mais Stiles ne riait vraiment pas, et Cooper non plus. Il regarda sa fille, puis le garçon dont il refusait déjà de retenir le prénom. "Je... hum... suis le petit ami de Laura."

"Scott !" Cria Stiles alors qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux l'énergumène devant lui. L'Alpha intervint la mine inquiète près de son bêta et mit une main sur son épaule. "Heu... Coop', je crois que c'était pas le bon moment" Le Cooper en question blanchissait à vue d'œil et Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

"Papa... c'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne !" Stiles grimaça en tournant son attention sur sa fille chérie, si innocente à ses yeux. Il la fixa de haut en bas et étudia son attitude. "Est-ce que tu cherches à savoir si je suis encore vierge en me scannant ainsi ?" Cria t-elle interdite, ce qui fit pouffer la plus part, sauf John et Derek qui faillirent s'étouffer avec leur verre. "Ouai, et aussi que ton short raccourcie à vue d'œil mon ange !" Il quitta la vue de sa fille et lança son regard de lynx sur le gamin dont il se fichait toujours du nom.

"Papiers !" Stiles le toisa sérieusement et le gamin écarquilla les yeux. "Papa !" Se plaignit Laura. Mais vu l'instance du père en détresse, le gosse obtempéra. "T'es vierge ?" Demanda t-il tout en vérifiant son permis de conduire, apposant la carte juste à côté de son visage vérifiant la ressemblance avec la photo. Le gamin cru s'étouffer avec sa salive, il regarda Scott mais celui ci lui intima de répondre, évitant de sourire devant lui, mais quand le jeune regarda de nouveau Stiles, Scott perdit de son sérieux.

De son côté Derek ne pouvait que saluer la prestation. Il regarda l'autre ado qui faisait partie de la meute, le gars tremblait sur place et chercha du réconfort chez la seconde Laura qui avait de la peine pour sa meilleure amie. Derek capta l'échange et plissa les yeux quand il accrocha le regard du plus jeune. Il lui montra Stiles d'un geste de la main, puis montra ses propres yeux vers les siens. "Crois moi mon gars, lui là, c'est rien." Le pauvre gosse déglutit et enfila son soda d'une traite pestant que ce ne soit rien de plus fort.

"Oui monsieur" Stiles questionna Scott du regard et celui ci confirma. "Tu sais que j'ai une arme ?" En fait Stiles prenait son pied, et même s'il était complètement flippé à savoir que sa fille, innocente et insouciante enfant soit dit en passant, fréquentait un type, et de surcroit, un loup. Le gosse acquiesça lentement en cherchant rapidement s'il l'avait sur lui. "Maîtrise ?"

Laura n'en pouvait plus, elle préféra allait vers Derek en boudant. "Faite quelque chose !" Marmonna t-elle mais Derek préféra croiser les bras et apprécier le spectacle.

"En... en cours... monsieur" Par contre là, Stiles tiqua grave et le jeune aurait pu s'effondrer comme une flaque. "Aucune sortie les semaines de pleines lunes, et aucune le soir si tu n'as pas une maîtrise parfaite, suis-je bien clair ?" Cooper se senti revigorer, parce que mine rien, ce n'était pas un refus. Mais bien une mise à l'épreuve, et c'était mieux que rien. "Oui Monsieur !"

"Pitié, arrête avec les monsieur... dans quelques mois tu m'appelleras Shérif Stilinski." Stiles le contourna et fit un clin d'œil à son père. Les autres purent rirent librement devant le regard affolé de Cooper. Laura se posta devant son père et lui fit une moue digne d'une gamine de dix ans en colère. Puis elle alla dans les bras de son amoureux.

"Bien joué mon frère !" Scott lui tapa dans le dos et Stiles gronda "Je devrais te tuer pour ça" Il grinça des dents, mais Scott savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça.

Laura avait alors était assailli de question de la part de Lydia, la femme ne l'avait plus lâché de la soirée, essayant comme elle put de rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Un gâchis, répéta t-elle plusieurs fois même. Stiles avait la fille de Derek contre lui, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais elle trouvait en cet homme son courage et sa patience émouvants. Stiles riait avec Scott sur la frousse terrible qu'il avait mit au bêta, son bras autour des épaules de Laura Hale ne le perturba pas non plus. Elle était comme ça fille, et savoir que bientôt elle aussi partirait en fac, lui faisait de la peine. Scott fit l'homme jaloux. "Hey ! Moi je suis oncle Scottie ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu l'aimes plus que moi, c'est ça ?" Laura gloussa et Stiles raffermit sa prise sur l'ado. "Ho ! T'en as une autre là bas, kickass !" Et c'est ainsi que les yeux de Scott brillèrent comme ceux d'un gosse. "C'est vrai ? J'peux ?" Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Sérieux, t'as quel âge ! Va !" L'encouragea t-il. Et Scott lui donna son verre à Laura à qui Stiles le reprit en roulant des yeux. "Rêve jeune fille"

Tous les deux regardèrent Scott choper la jolie blonde et la porter sur son épaule sous la surprise des autres. "Liam ! Musique !" Scott reposa Laura sur le sol et fit une révérence. "Oncle Scottie, pour te servir !" En riant, elle répondit à sa politesse et il l'a fit tournoyer au rythme totalement décalé de la musique.

Derek qui parlait avec John regardait les deux personnes danser en souriant. Scott avait l'air d'un débile, mais pour une fois, l'expression débile heureux prenait tout son sens. Puis il regarda plus loin et vit Stiles qui riait comme un gosse lui aussi, il tenait fermement sa fille contre lui, et cette vision le réchauffa. Combien de nuit avait-il passé à rêver de leur nuit ? De son corps contre le sien ? De ses baisers et de ses caresses ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas les compter. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement ce matin là, il avait été si en colère contre lui, contre son aveuglement et contre cette protection pour sa fille derrière laquelle il se cachait. Et pourtant... il le comprenait. Avec recul, il avait comprit. Lui avait déjà le surnaturel dans la peau, que Laura ait le gêne ou non, quelle importance, la lycanthropie était sa vie et si Stiles ne voulait la partager, alors il comprendrait. Cela avait été long, dur. Cet air enjoué qu'il avait retrouvé c'était évaporé en une nuit et jamais il n'avait pu extérioriser cette rage mêlée à la peine qui l'engloutissaient.

Est-ce que maintenant ils avaient une chance ? Est-ce que Stiles y pensait comme lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une connerie d'une nuit avec la Vodka qu'il avait bu ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il vit sans plus écouter John, qui de toute façon capta l'objet de son attention, Stiles et Laura qui s'étaient eux aussi mit à danser. "Tu sais Derek... ce sourire et ce regard, je l'ai déjà vu. Et si je peux te dire quelque chose... tu as passé l'âge de réfléchir à qui, que, quoi... Et Stiles aussi." Il lui sourit avec encouragement et alla se servir un autre verre.

Derek posa son verre et alla vers Scott et Laura, il vit du coin de l'œil Cooper faire le même geste, mais il secoua la tête en laissant son regard lupin flasher dans sa direction. Le jeune homme baissa les épaules défaitiste et rebroussa chemin pour retrouver Lydia qui lui sourit amusée.

Derek demanda l'autorisation à Scott de lui céder la main de la jeune fille, enfin, à sa façon. "Casse toi Scott" Laura rit et Scott en parfait gentleman s'inclina. Sérieux, la musique en cours était du Pink, pourquoi faisaient-il tous comme s'ils écoutaient Mozart ? Elle n'en savait rien. Derek commença à la faire danser et elle rougit.

"Vous allez arrêter de faire peur à mon petit copain ?" Derek grogna et elle gloussa. "Jamais, donc..." Il sourit et la fit tourner à bout de bras. "Tu me faisais peur... après que tu te sois fâché avec papa." Osa t-elle, abandonnant le vouvoiement. "Tu étais si doux et... souriant, avant" Derek écarta ses quelques mèches blondes de son si jolie visage et la fit tourner de nouveau."Comme maintenant" Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse. "Parfois... Laura aimerait voir sa mère... mais le plus souvent, elle ne changerait quoique ce soit pour rien au monde." Derek percuta pour la première fois, que sa fille ne lui en voulait plus. "Elle était en colère contre moi" Dit-il, et la voix profonde résonna dans l'oreille de Laura qui sourit. Derek avait cette chaleur rassurante qu'elle retrouvait chez son père."Oui, elle t'en a voulu... mais je crois qu'elle est passé au dessus de ça. Mais il faut juste qu'elle t'en parle." Cette phrase était plus hésitante, mais Derek la remercia de son conseil en posant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. "Tu prendras soin de lui ? Quand on sera là bas ?" Elle releva la tête pour être sur qu'il ne mentirait pas. Derek observa ses yeux qui lui faisaient tellement penser à son père. "Bien sûr". Rassurée, elle reprit son câlin en dansant.

"Stiles ?" Questionna la métisse alors s'arrêtait de danser, Stiles lui continuait de bouger sans se soucier d'avoir l'air ridicule. "Ouai ?" "Je sais qu'il t'aime" Cela eu le mérite de stopper Stiles dans son mouvement, trébuchant même un peu. Mais il se mit droit et lissa sa chemise dans un geste d'inconfort. "De qui tu parles ?" Il regarda autour de lui, pour être sur que personne n'écoutait. "Tu le sais. Et moi aussi." Elle fronça les yeux et croisa les bras. "Mon dieu, on dirait ton père" grogna t-il en la collant contre lui. "Je ne suis peut-être pas un loup, mais j'ai des yeux et je sais m'en servir, combine ça à mon cerveau de génie et le tour est joué. " Elle serra ses bras autour de sa taille et bouda. "Et là on dirait Lydia, tu passes trop de temps avec elle." Elle ne put empêcher le rire sortir de sa gorge alors que Stiles espérait sincèrement que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

"Je suppose qu'il s'est passé un... truc... et que tu as fuit." Il s'arrêta net et la recula bout de bras. "Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi jeune fille." Il la lâcha et décida d'aller se chercher à boire, vite. "Alors, j'ai raison ?" Se dépêcha t-elle en lui retenant la main. "Si j'ai raison et que maintenant tout est réglé... " Elle lui lançait ce regard de chien battu et Stiles réfréna le frisson de dégoût, parce que cette enfant avait l'âge de sa fille, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il parle de ça avec elle.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Scott en arrivant vers eux. Il avait bien senti l'ambiance un peu tendu et aussi la fin de leurs paroles. Stiles et Laura se jaugèrent du regard et la jeune fille abdiqua. "Super !" Elle fit tout de même un bisou sur la joue de Stiles qui sourit malgré tout.

Scott lui tendit un verre de punch et l'humain le remercia chaleureusement. "C'est gosses auront ma peau !" Il grinça des dents et but son verre rapidement. "J'ai entendu..." Stiles s'étouffa avec le reste de boisson dans sa bouche et Scott l'aida à ne pas s'étouffer."Et disons aussi que Laura m'avait mit sur le coup il y a un bout de temps déjà... quelques années en fait." Il sourit devant l'air abasourdi de Stiles. "Et franchement, Laura a raison... on est de nouveau réuni mon frère, ne lâche rien. Vous avez assez enduré les choses comme ça !" Stiles se demanda soudainement pourquoi Scott était seul. "Et toi ? Pas de madame Scott MacCall ?" Il haussa un sourcil en geste suggestif, bien décidé à le faire changer de sujet. Il prit un autre verre de punch derrière lui et but une gorgée. "On a pas vraiment parlé mariage avec Lydia, mais maintenant que tu es là..." La réaction ne tarda pas, il recracha son verre sur son meilleur ami, plus si ami que ça à son avis. Alors que Scott ouvrit doucement les yeux trempés de bave et de punch, il vit Stiles tousser et regarder alternativement Lydia et Scott. "PUTAIN, QUOI ?" Son verre à bout de main, l'autre essuyant sa bouche, Stiles vit Lydia approcher et leur tendre chacun une serviette, l'assemblée derrière elle, riant sous cape.

"Tu lui as dis je suppose" Dit-il sur un ton blasé, ouai, tout à fait Lydia se dit-il mentalement. "Tu lui as dis ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?" Répondit-il totalement choqué. "Tu lui as dis ? Sérieux, j'y crois pas. Non, en fait c'est ça... une grosse méga blague ! Hein ? C'est une blague ?" Son visage n'exprimait que chagrin de gamin, et cela fit rire les autres. "Hey ! Oh ! Je suis pas en train de rire là ! Scott ? Dis moi que c'est une blague ?" Scott hésitait vraiment entre être effrayé qu'il soit vraiment fâché, ou rire de son incrédulité. "Non ?" Essaya t-il, advienne que pourra. "Tu lui pose vraiment la question ?" Lui demanda Lydia, excédée. "Oui, on est ensemble, non ce n'est pas une blague. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pensais que toi et moi on allait se marier non ?" Dit-elle à l'attention de Stiles, et là tous les regards convergèrent vers Lydia, incrédule. "Stiles est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il a six ans, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais rien remarqué ?" Dit Scott eberlué. Elle se contenta de redresser la poitrine, récupérant un semblant de fierté. "Tous les garçons étaient fous de moi, tu crois que je les ai tous observé ?

Le froid polaire s'abattit sur le loft et chacun attendit la réaction de Stiles, le choc devait être rude pour lui. Mais contre toute attente, il se mit à glousser, puis à rire doucement, jusqu'à éclater dans l'hilarité générale. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il posa son bras sur l'épaule de son voisin sans savoir qui c'était, il posa son front dessus et continua de rire, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais voir la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient vraiment l'un des plus beau spectacle de sa vie. "Putain, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !" Scott et Lydia, finirent par se tenir la main et ils se joignirent au reste du groupe.

Finalement, les semaines suivantes filèrent plus vite que d'ordinaire, et le jour où les filles devaient prendre leur envole était arrivé. Les deux papas étaient devant l'immeuble de Derek, les filles étaient sur le départ, la voiture de la métisse, chargée à bloc.

Stiles approcha de sa fille et la serra le plus fort possible."Pas de sexe sans protection, ne boit pas plus d'alcool que tu n'en supporte, réussi tes études et rends moi fier !" Elle roula des yeux mais le serra en retour aussi fort. "Bon, je suis déjà fier de toi, donc tu as une chose en moins dans la liste !" Elle rit et se laissa embrasser le front. Il regarda sa plus belle création et caressa ses cheveux blonds, aussi bouclés que ceux de sa mère. "Je suis sûr qu'elle est fière de toi, et grand mère aussi." Il sourit en la laissant dire au revoir à Derek. La jolie brune vint le voir et il la serra tout aussi fort en riant. "Pas de sexe sans protection, ne boit pas plus d'alcool que tu n'en supporte, réussi tes études et rends moi fier !" Elle fut touché par son discours paternel alors que son propre père lui avait dit de travailler son uppercut et son crochet du droit. Derek avait toujours sa manière à lui de dire qu'il l'aimait, mais si parfois il le lui disait vraiment.

Les filles finirent par monter dans la voiture. "Pleurs pas" Dit Derek alors qu'il faisait signe aux filles qui démarraient." Je ne pleurs pas" Grinça Stiles qui renifla le plus discrètement possible. "Si, tu pleurs" Les filles disparurent de leur champs de vision alors qu'ils restaient là à contempler la route vide. "Tu me soules." Stiles préféra retourner à sa voiture, il monta et mit le contact. Derek le rejoignit timidement et toqua à la vitre. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. "Oui ?"

"Tiens." Il lui tendit feuille pliée en deux. Stiles, plissa le front et prit la feuille et l'ouvrit. "Ta fille m'a donné ça pour toi, je devais te la donner quand elle serait parti. Stiles lu le mot et regarda Derek curieux. "Tu l'as lu ?" Derek secoua la tête, sincère. Alors Stiles replia la lettre et la lui donna. Surprit Derek le regarda mais ne l'ouvrit pas. "Alors je suppose que je te revois bientôt" Stiles lui dit un sourire suggestif avec un clin d'œil et démarra dans un crissement de pneus.

Derek remonta dans son loft, d'un pas lourd, il fit le tour de l'endroit, le trouvant subitement bien silencieux. Sa fille, même d'humeur grognon, boudeuse ou excessive à ses heures, savait occuper l'espace à sa manière. Il se souvint du mot et ouvrit la feuille, seuls trois mots y étaient inscris d'une écriture manuscrite.

"Putain !" Il jeta la feuille et sortie du loft en courant. Au sol, la feuille retomba ouverte comme une plume légère. Avec pour seule inscription.

"Vis pour toi"

Ouai, il allait faire en sorte qu'il vive surtout pour lui !

* * *

><p><strong>J'espere que vous imaginez aisément la suite hum ?<strong>

**Voilà c'est fini, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus autant qu'à moi ;)**

**Pour "On va de l'avant" je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez certaines attentes, et comme normalement mon chapitre suivant était le dernier, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir bâclé. Alors dans un soucis de vouloir satisfaire vos besoins je compte réécrire mon dernier chapitre pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Je vous suis dévouée après tout ;)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
